


The Towel

by SunnyShark



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Costa del Sol (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyShark/pseuds/SunnyShark
Summary: Sephiroth has an interesting run-in on the beach while on vacation.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Towel

His trip to Costa del Sol was supposed to have been a relaxing vacation.

Sephiroth had been instructed to go and get some rest and relaxation. To everyone around him it was obvious he was tense and irritable. No one actively sought him out for fear of his wrath. He had been volatile and sometimes even rude.

It was the mention of his deteriorating manners that had persuaded him to go on the trip. He could forgive himself for being overbearing and violent, but rude? That was inexcusable. Holding himself to a higher standard meant he needed to be perfect in all avenues.

So he had hopped a train to the seaside getaway and forced himself to go to the beach.

Feeling incredibly out of place, he’d set down a towel, pulled off his button-up shirt, and reclined on the sand. The sensation of being watched was familiar and he did his best to ignore it as he slipped reflective sunglasses on over his eyes.

He’d almost successfully begun to doze when he heard a disturbance to his right. Nonchalantly, he peeked over to see a pretty young woman in a pink bikini surrounded by a group of three rough-looking ne’er-do-wells.

The woman didn’t look perturbed outside of the way her back was ramrod straight and she clutched a sun hat in front of her. She was smiling and laughing even as she was leered at openly.

“C’mon. Just come back to the hotel with us. There will be plenty of other people at the party!” One of the men cajoled.

Another reached over and grasped her wrist, pulling her to her feet. “You want to dance with us, right?” He asked, gyrating crudely in her direction.

The third just oggled the exposed skin and her admittedly attractive curves.

“I’m flattered you’re inviting me, but I really just want to work on my tan. Here. Alone,” She tried to tell them, leaving no room for argument.

Sephiroth had heard enough. He knew the gang wasn’t about to leave her alone and he didn’t feel like listening to them continue to pester her. He stood and let his towel flap to remove any clinging sand.

An arm wrapped around his and he looked down to see the woman staring up at him with hopeful green eyes. “Go with it, please!” She mouthed at him.

Typically he would’ve shaken her off and gone on with his business, but there was something about her that drew him in.

She turned with him and smiled at the group pursuing her. “Look, my boyfriend and I really aren’t feeling up to any parties. Thanks for the invite, but we’re good.”

The assumed leader of the posse glared at Sephiroth. “You really hittin’ that?” He asked crudely.

Now Sephiroth was annoyed. His arm pulled free from the woman’s grip and wrapped around her back, pulling her to his side. “I am,” He informed them.

She gasped at his side and he felt a small thrill at her reaction. Her skin was soft and she smelled like flowers. Perhaps he wouldn’t abandon her.

The third member of the group was still staring at her and in true gentlemanly fashion, Sephiroth wrapped his towel around her to block the view. She gaped up at him for his ease at handling her but allowed the touch.

A few curses and some kicked sand heralded the departure of the ruffians and the woman smiled up at him. “My hero!” She chirped.

Sephiroth cleared his throat. “It was nothing.”

She fidgeted and held his towel around her body. He couldn’t help but take in the veritable feast for the eyes. She was petite yet curvaceous, even hidden in his towel. Her skin was creamy and her eyes were bright. Long chestnut hair fell in a loose coil against her back as her bangs framed her heart-shaped face.

A hand was extended to him and she grinned. “I’m Aerith!”

He clasped the delicate hand in his. “Sephiroth.”

A chuckle escaped her and she rolled her eyes. “I know who you are. Why do you think I made you my bodyguard?” She asked.

His own rich laugh joined hers. “Indeed.”

Aerith crossed her legs and leaned into his space. “So, can I buy the great General Sephiroth a drink as a thank-you for playing knight in shining armor?” She asked.

“I suppose you may,” He replied, allowing her to loop her arm back in the crook of his own.

She was still wearing his towel. 

He let her keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet for the AeriSeph Discord writing challenge. I had an idea so I went with it.


End file.
